Title: JAGA Penny: Affordable wireless neural recording for mice Multi-channel neural recording has emerged as a powerful tool for probing the organization of complex neural circuitry. However, to record from implanted non- restrained, awake and behaving animals, especially those as small as mice, requires a very lightweight, high quality wireless transmission system. The typical neuroscientist has neither the expertise, nor the budget to implement the complex wireless recording technologies currently on the market. Mice are the single most used animal model in all of neuroscience. Clinical testing and translational experiments based on many knock-out mice will benefit from cable-free in vivo mice behavior experiments for neural recording. To improve accessibility of wireless multi-channel neural engineering technology to the wider neuroscience community for mice, Jinga-hi Inc. proposes to develop an extremely user-friendly, turnkey, affordable, 16-channel, high fidelity plug and play wireless recording system called the JAGA_Penny. Like our first product, The JAGA16, our JAGA penny will be a removable, miniaturized ,head-mounted amplification/transmission system. Effectively, all recording hardware is concentrated into a small self-contained device temporarily connected to the skull during an experiment. This approach requires absolutely no other external equipment because it uses on-board amplifier/filter/microprocessor for signal conditioning and transmits digitized neural data/stimulation commands directly to a nearby PC. Use of off-the-shelf low-cost advanced chipsets for high technical precision allows users to purchase the device at a very affordable price ($4.5-6K), which is far less than existing electrophysiology solutions already on the market.